


The Kinzie Gambit

by ClosetFetishist



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Dom/sub, Eproctophilia, F/F, Fart Fetish, Farting, Femdom, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetFetishist/pseuds/ClosetFetishist
Summary: Kinzie thought she was just going to have a quiet night in the Inner Sanctum but a very special visitor drops by.





	

In her Inner Sanctum, Kinzie sits in her beanbag chair throne as she clicks around various hardcore domination sites on her customized Tor Browser. She finds a video and opens it as she settles in to pleasure herself. She reaches down and feels her moist crotch through her tight black sweats and bites her lip just a little as the video gets going; the bright glow of the screen reflects off her glasses.

The dominant woman in the video grabs her submissive’s face and jams it into her pussy, Kinzie growls as she sees this, shoving her hand down her pants as she plunges two fingers deep into her clit. The dominant in the video starts to moan loudly as she uses her submissive’s face to...

“Enjoying a little private time?” A mysterious figure asks, illuminated just barely by the blue running lights inside the warehouse.

“What the fuck?!” Kinzie grabs her handgun from just under the beanbag, “Who the fuck are you? How did you get past my security system?”

“You think you’re the only competent hacker in town?”

“Bullshit! My system is impenetrable! Who helped you?”

“Why...you did, Kinzie,” she smirks.

“What? How did I help you hack my own system?”

“Well, you were certainly very open with an ‘eStone69’ in that BDSM chat room these past few months and you might have given me just enough information to crack your passwords. Very clever combo, by the way,” the woman taunts.

“You bitch!” Kinzie says, raging.

The mysterious woman smiles but suddenly Kinzie stands and charges her, arm cocked back ready to punch.

“No no, wait!” The woman pleads, putting her hands in front of her to try to stop Kinzie’s rush as she cringes to prepare for impact.

But when Kinzie got within a few inches of the woman, she stops in her tracks, “Wait, you’re fucking Emma Stone!” She says with an almost delightful shock to her voice.

Emma smiles, relieved she’s not going to get punched.

“Why would you, of all people, want to break into my Inner Sanctum?”

“Well...” Emma starts, a bit nervous, “I admire you, Kinzie. I wanna be like you.”

“Well, that’s understandable but you’re like the number one movie star right now. Well, right behind Margot Robbie.”

Emma gets a bit irked, “She is so not ranked higher than me, I checked IMDB this morning!”

Kinzie laughs at her vanity, “But why me? I’m just an awkward hacker who barely showers and can’t go outside alone.”

“No, you’re the hacker for the Third Street Saints; you were the law and now you’re above the law, above me even. And that’s why I want to worship you, Kinzie; I want to serve you.”

Kinzie gets a sly smile on her face, “Hmmm, okay, why don’t you show me then. Follow,” she commands as she walks back to her beanbag, Emma following closely behind, her eyes in total reverence of Kinzie.

At the chair, Kinzie grabs Emma by her chestnut brown hair and shoves her face down into the seat of her beanbag, “Do you like that smell?!” Kinzie demands, holding Emma so tightly against the fart stained fabric that she couldn’t breathe.

“Yes, I love it!” Emma yells out.

“Take a big inhale of it through your nose!”

Emma does as commanded, inhaling deeply the rotten milk smelling fabric; she gags briefly but recovers with a few quick sniffs as Kinzie finally releases her, “Get on your knees.”

Emma, still trying to recover her breath, gets down on her knees as Kinzie sits back in her beanbag chair. She kicks off one of her shoes and shoves her black, sweaty sock into Emma’s face; she recoils from the stench at first but then returns to press her face against it and takes a long inhale.

“You enjoying this, bitch?” Kinzie asks her submissive.

“Yes, yes Mistress,” Emma says as she inhales deeply on her Mistress’ rank foot odor, shuddering with a pained euphoria that was clear on her face.

“Good, but I’ve had enough of your pathetic face so you’re gonna fuck me now,” Kinzie says as she pull out a massive strap on. She grabs Emma and straps it on to her forehead, like a unicorn horn, and then reaches around to strap it on impossibly tight. “And I’m gonna fart on your face while you do it!” Kinzie says, right in Emma’s face with a grin; she knew her junk food diet would come in handy here.

Kinzie pulls down her sweat pants revealing her bare pussy for Emma as she pulls her head to her privates, much like the dominant from the video she was watching when Emma barged in. Kinzie guides the dildo inside of her and Emma rams it deep, producing a loud moan from Kinzie; Emma’s face falls flush against Kinzie’s unwashed asshole.

BRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaauuuuuppppp!

Kinzie sighs after that fart as she holds Emma’s head to her butthole, ensuring she smelled all of her rancid fart. Emma dutifully inhales as much as she can, her eyes wincing from the terrible odor.

Then Kinzie grabs Emma roughly with both hands and pulls her by the hair. Forward and back, Kinzie works Emma’s head, ramming the dildo up her snatch as she does, moaning louder and louder with each thrust.

PRRRRRrrrruuuuuppppppppp!

Kinzie grabs Emma’s head tightly and shakes it, growling loudly as she humps Emma’s face repeatedly, moaning as she starts to twitch and climax while Emma is subjected to Kinzie’s potent spicy nacho farts.

Finally, after what felt like minutes, Kinzie releases Emma’s head and allows her to fall back onto the cold ground and recover as Kinzie does the same in her comfy throne.

She sees Emma slowly rubbing her hand over her pussy, whining just a little.

Kinzie gets down on all fours and sensually crawls to Emma who doesn’t notice until she feels her tight jeans yanked down. Kinzie aggressively grabs her pussy, feeling its moistness, “You’re very wet.”

“I am...for you,” Emma replies, still panting a little.

Without warning, Kinzie dives her face into Emma’s clit, piercing her with her tongue; it sends a shockwave through Emma’s body and she jerks forward in delight. Kinzie runs her tongue all along Emma’s insides until she feels like she’s about to climax. That’s when Kinzie immediately stops and pulls her tongue from Emma’s pussy.

“That’s enough of that,” Kinzie says firmly as Emma looks like she’s on the edge of exploding; the look on her face makes Kinzie smile. “Now you’re going to lick me clean, both holes, starting with my asshole.”

Emma is disappointed that she wasn’t allowed to cum but she hides it quickly for her dominant, “Yes, Mistress.”

Kinzie returns to her beanbag chair and Emma crawls behind, placing her head face up on the chair as Kinzie sat her naked butt on her face. She brings her computer to her lap and starts working as she feels the soft tongue of Emma Stone at her butthole; she bites her lip a little and continues typing.

PRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrppppp!

“Excuse me,” Kinzie says with fake politeness as Emma is gassed from her Mistress’ ass once again, she bucks and shakes under the horrible aroma and taste of the fart on her tongue but she continues to power through and serve her Mistress.

Kinzie reaches down and caresses her submissive’s head, she may be controlling but she knows how to treat the ones she loves.


End file.
